Teridax (SS7)
Makuta Teridax is the destructive, sinister and merciless leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He is the main Villain in BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion and is the commander of a rag-tag group of villains. BIONICLE: Universe Teridax makes his debut in the BIONICLE: Universe film, arriving to command his allies as they prepare a seige on the Arena Iconox. Once he arrives, he began demanding the Ignika from Tahu for unclear usages, but unleashed his minions when Tahu refused to give him the mask. Tahu fights Teridax, but Strakk interevenes and knocks Teridax unconcious with his Ice Axe. After Marendar stole the Ignika, Teridax's team abandoned him. Teridax is absent throughout the rest of the film, but awakens from his coma days after the clash in the Arena. Using his Kanohi Kraahkan, Teridax detects the Ignika on Earth, and heads to Philadelphia to retrieve it (most likely on a form of transportation). There, he kills Strakk and battles Tahu. When Marendar arrived to claim the mask, Teridax attempted to ally with Marendar, yet the assassin refused, blasting him into several buildings. Teridax then returned to kill Tahu, but Tahu killed him using his broadsword. The sword ignited in flames, causing Teridax's chest to explode, killing him. His surviving minions abandon him again. Teridax's body was buried on the Dark Continent to prevent anyone from attempting to revive him. On Being A Champion Teridax returns in the film's sequel, as he is resurrected by Corroder and Vapron using a piece of Quaza, who also retrieve the Olmak Pod. He is then warped to their temporary hideout, where he sends Tahu's team retreating. Later, Teridax orders the Fire Lord to energize the Olmak Portal by killing Jetbug, Drilldozer and Nitroblast. He does this, which ultimately activates their portal - however, Marendar arrives and kills Thunder and Meltdown. Shortly afterwards, Tahu and his team arrive to clash with the Makuta, destroy the portal and seize the pod. A battle ensues, with Teridax attempting to revive a corrupt Great Being named Tazahki, yet Tahu manages to defeat him and destroy the tomb Tazahki was in. Teridax retreats with the surviving Makuta through their portal. After the battle, Teridax took refuge at Destral, where he began sculpting his final plan. War of the Worlds Teridax returned again in War of the Worlds, first appearing at Destral, where he was lurking around as he waited for the unleashed Buffalo Ice Hangar captives to reach Manhattan. However, he was greeted by Brutaka, who was hoping to join Teridax in his master plan, but Teridax cast him out of the base. Using a stolen Olmak Portal, Teridax arrived at Manhattan, where he was planning to take lead of his massive army of Makuta, but saw that Brutaka was taking charge. The Makuta looked up to Brutaka instead of Teridax, seeing that Brutaka's methods were more better then Teridax's. Teridax then formulated a plan to kill Brutaka. Eventually, Teridax corned Brutaka, ready to kill him. As Teridax shoved Brutaka against a wall, Brutaka turned the tables, acting quicker as he grabbed Teridax and forced him against the wall instead. Brutaka then grabbed Teridax by the neck and tore his head clear of his shoulders, dropping it to the ground and pronouncing himself as the "new master of shadows." After Tahu kills Brutaka, he momentarily looks down at Teridax's decapitated head, as if feeling sympathy toward the fallen tyrant, who was caught up in his fumbled attempts to control the shadows. Category:Makuta Category:User:Starscream7 Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:On Being A Champion Characters Category:War of the Worlds Category:Hunt for the Makuta Characters